Naruto el Ninja Exliado
by Pedmru
Summary: Naruto ha sido desterrado de la villa de la hoja por haber asesinado a Sasuke, pero luego descubriran una fuerte cospiracion, ¿que sucedera ahora? naruto ahora es reconocido como un poderoso ninja pero nadie sabe que el es naruto. Mi primer Fic
1. Capituo 1 El Día del Destierro

**NARUTO EL NINJA EXHILIADO**

Que triste, había dedicado toda su vida a su sueño y a proteger aquella aldea, para que finalmente le terminaran exiliándole, tan solamente se dirigía hacia la puerta de konoha, para salir de ella y jamás regresar.

FLASH BACK:

Los ataques estaban listos, un chidori negro emanaba del brazo de sasuke en el sello maldito fase 2, mientras que un rasengan purpura estaba en la mano de un naruto con una cola, ambos saltaron con gran fuerza para impactar sus ataques, tal colisión provoco un gran temblor en la zona.

Sasuke: Naruto!-dijo el Uchiha mientras atacaba a su mejor amigo

Naruto: Sasuke!- grito el uzumaki, mientras de igual manera sus ataques hacían tan grandiosa colisión

De repente todo se puso blanco, para naruto, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba tirado ahí en el valle del fin, pero cuando se intento levantar era imposible, estaba esposado de los pies y de las manos, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, mientras tanto se escuchaban llantos, eran de sakura, pudo voltear la cabeza mientras miraba a sasuke en un charco de sangre, mientras que sakura estaba acostada en su pecho llorándole, luego giro hacia la derecha y pudo encontrar a muchos del escuadrón anbu en el l lugar.

Anbu 1: Naruto Uzumaki, se le acusa de asesinar al último de los Uchiha- dijo uno de los anbu que aparecieron alrededor de naruto.

Naruto: Pero como! Eso no era suficiente para haberle matado!- grito naruto mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su cara.

Sakura: Eres… snif… un asesino.. Snif…snif- decía una enfadada y triste sakura que se acercaba al uzumaki para propinarle una buena patada en el estomago..

Naruto: Saku..ra-Chan.. – solo eso dijo el uzumaki, mientras el aire salía por consecuencia a la patada.

Después naruto quedo inconsciente por un golpe propinado por uno de los anbu en su nuca, luego de ese se le llevo enfrente de la hokage, quien al verse sentada en aquel despacho tenía una cara triste.

Tsunade: Pasen…- dijo en voz triste, indicando a los anbu que podían entrar a la habitación.

Naruto: Vieja Tsunade que está sucediendo aquí..- dijo el rubio alterado, mientras era arrastrado por los anbu, encontrándose aun esposado.

Tsunade: Retírenle las esposas…- dijo Tsunade, sin prestar atención que le había llamado vieja, aun reflejando tristeza en sus palabras.

Anbu 1: Como ordene Hokage-Sama- dijo uno de los anbu mientras le retiraba las medidas de protección.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el rubio un alterado.

Tsunade: Los del consejo han decidido exiliarte de la aldea, diciendo que eres un peligro para todos, intente oponerme pero …

Naruto: ¿Pero qué? – pregunto aun mas alterado

Tsunade: Pero el asunto se decidió por mayoría de votos pero solo yo y los padres de tus compañeros sin incluir al padre de hinata votaron en contra de aquella decisión

Naruto: Entonces..snif…jamás seré hokage- dijo un poco el triste mientras las lagrimas caían por su cara

Tsunade: Los siento naruto, déjame intentar un poco de tiempo tal vez…- dijo la hokage, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio…

Naruto: No!... Me iré Tsunade-Sama-dijo el chico para marcharse del despacho solo, dejando a una atónita Tsunade al escuchar al rubio llamarla con tanto respeto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El rubio caminaba con una mochila, llevaba provisiones las cuales eran escasas y sus pertenencias que había tomado de su departamento antes de marcharse, iba con la cabeza baja, no quiso despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros, al levantar la mirada pudo ver justo en la salida de konoha a su sensei.

Jiraiya: Naruto lo sien…- iba a decir el ermitaño pero fue interrumpido por su alumno

Naruto: No hay nada de que disculparse Ero-sennin, sabía que esto sucedería, además jamás me dejarían ser hokage teniendo al kyubi en mi interior – dijo el rubio sin poder ocultar su tristeza

Jiraiya: Naruto, tengo algo para ti, se supone que esto se te debió haber dado al cumplir la mayoría de edad- dijo Jiraiya, mientras metía sacaba una carta vieja de sus ropas.

Naruto: "¿Qué será?"- pensó el rubio, mientras tomaba la carta y la abría para leer su contenido.

_Hola naruto, te habla el Yondaime Hokage, Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y soy tu padre, si estás leyendo esto es que logre mi tarea en sellar al Kyubi No Yoko en tu interior, tal vez al leer esto me odies y no pienso excusarme de lo que he hecho, pero sé que tu siendo mi hijo, lograrías proteger a la aldea con el poder del kyubi y más que con su poder con el tuyo propio, justo con esta carta se te entregara el pergamino el cual contiene el jutsu para liberar el genjtusu que oculta la mansión uzumaki y namikaze que construimos, tu madre Kushina Uzumaki y yo, ahí encontraras varias cosas útiles que tal vez te ayuden, se despide el Yondaime Hokage y tu Madre Kushina Uzumaki…_

_ATTE: Tus Padres_

Naruto: Snif…Snif… gracias Ero-sennin-dijo el rubio mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su sensei y marchaba de la aldea

Jiraiya: Adiós Naruto…-decía el sannin con gran tristeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos al suelo.

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, primero que nada quiero aclarar que soy novato en esto de hacer fics, entonces por favor espero que me manden reviews, sin importar si son comentarios positivos o negativos, necesito que me digan que me falla y si lo estoy haciendo bien, también si quieren me pueden dar una sugerencia, pero recuerden que un fic es hecho por el autor y no por los lectores y solo serán tomadas como base pero de cualquier manera cualquier que hagan será agradecida…**


	2. Capitulo 2 El Ninja del Viento

**Capitulo 2 "El Ninja del Viento"**

Han pasado 6 años desde el día en que se marcho el ninja mas hiperactivo se había marchado por culpa del consejo de Konha, sus amigos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de esto pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ya se había marchado, todos estaban tristes, a excepción de sakura que jamás perdono que naruto matara a sasuke, al pasar el tiempo ellos lo superaron aunque siempre lo recordaron, pues jamás hubo alguien más alegre que el.

¿?: Por fin llegue…- dijo un hombre que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol mostrado una sonrisa en su rostro.

vestía con un una capa totalmente negra, la cual solo tenía el kanji del viento en la espalda de color blanco, las mangas de la vestimenta eran tan grandes que sus manos estaban ocultas dentro de ellas, llevaba un banda ninja, pero esta no tenía ningún símbolo de ninguna aldea, aquel símbolo de las aldeas era sustituido por el kanji del viento, sus ojos eran azules, pero eran ocultados por la capucha que solo dejaba ver su boca, su cabello era rubio, pero tampoco era visible, se veía con gran dificultad unas marcas que asemejaban los bigotes de un felino.

¿?: Es hora de irme, es hora que conozcan al…Ninja del Viento- dijo para después ser rodeado por un tornado y luego desaparecer como si se tratara de una suave brisa que anda libre por el aire.

Mientras tanto el equipo de gai regresaba después de una misión, la cual fue realizada fácilmente gracias a sus fantásticas habilidades, aunque fue algo que les decepcionada a Gai y a Rock Lee quienes querían verdaderos Retos, Llegaron rápidamente hacia la puerta de Konoha y al encontrarse se quedaron parados ahí.

Neji: ¿Qué pasa Lee, Gai-sensei?- pregunto el hyuga al ver que su compañero y su Sensei se habían quedado parados en cuanto entraron a la aldea, provocando que él y tenten pararan la marcha.

Lee: Este.. ¡Fue muy aburrida la misión! Necesito verdaderos retos- dijo con gran entusiasmo el chunnin, mientras levantaba el puño hacia el cielo.

Gai: Así se Habla Lee, vayamos con la Hokage para que nos asigne otra misión, es el poder de la juventud!-dijo el sensei apoyando a su alumno, mientras una gota estilo anime aparecía en el hyuga y en la amante de las armas..

¿?: Jamás cambiaran…- se escucho una voz que llamo la atención de los presentes, pero no vieron que nadie de las personas cercanas había dicho nada, pero en vez sintieron una suave viento que pasaba por sus caras con tal suavidad, una calidez que se les hacia parecido.

Neji: ¿También lo escucharon?- pregunto el jounnin hyuga

Tenten: Si Neji-Kun- contesto tenten a la pregunta del hyuga.

Lee: Esa voz… me hace sentir muy nostálgico- Dijo Lee, con una voz un poco seria

Gai: Yo se que fue eso- dijo el capitán del equipo, despertando la curiosidad del todo el equipo.

Ten-Lee-Neji: ¿Qué fue?-Preguntaron los tres al unisonó curiosos.

Gai: Fue la voz de…- dijo el gai despertando cada vez más la curiosidad de los chicos.

Gai: De la Juventud!-grito el jounnin de elite con gran entusiasmo, mientras se llevaba un golpe por la kunoichi del equipo, provocando que callera al suelo con un enorme chichón-

Lee: Así se habla Gai-sensei!-dijo seguidamente lee y a consecuencia de eso tuvo el mismo destino que su sensei.

Neji: Basta de juegos es hora de marcharnos…

Dijo el hyuga para después dirigirse todos hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Mientras tanto la Hokage la persona más fuerte de la aldea, se encontraba haciendo lo que más detestaba y eso era hacer papeleo, era algo aburrida para ella y fue una de las primeras razones por la cual no quería ser la Godaime Hokage, pero pensar en aquello recuerdos solo le hacían recordar a que ninja hiperactivo, el que deseo ser hokage, solo de recordarlo le provocaba gran tristeza.

Shizune: ¿Sucede algo? Lady Tsunade- pregunto su alumna Shizune al ver un poco extraña maestra un poco decaída.

Tsunade: No pasa nada- dijo intentando ocultar su tristeza para que Shizune no se sintiera de la misma manera

¿?: Apenas noto que eres mala mentirosa- se escucho una voz después de que una suave brisa entrara por la ventana.

Rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, Tsunade volteo su mirada hacia frente pues la tenia abajo revisando los papales, mientras de igual manera Shizune movió la mirada al frente, pues antes se encontraba viendo hacia Tsunade, viendo a un hombre con una capa negra cubriéndole, solo notando la boca de este pues la mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha.

Tsunade: ¿Quién eres y como entraste aquí? - pregunto la Godaime, quedando atónita al nunca darse cuenta como el aquella persona había entrado a su despacho.

¿?: Cierto, mi voz ha cambiado, dudo que me reconozcas- dijo el ninja misterioso que se encontraba enfrente de la Godaime.

Tsunade: Nos has respondido a mis preguntas- decía la Godaime para luego levantarse de su asiento y destruir el escritorio con un fuerte golpe, mientras Shizune de alguna manera se quedaba paralizada, como si intentara decir algo.

¿?: ¿Te hice enojar a caso?- dijo con el mismo tono frio.

Tsunade: No juegues conmigo!- dijo enojada Tsunade, mientras a gran velocidad se acercaba al sujeto para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Tan solamente al ver esto el muchacho ni se movió y para asombro de la Godaime su ataque había sido detenido por "nada" solamente empezaba a sudar, mientras mostraba una cara sorprendida y Shizune se encontraba como en una clase de shock.

Tsunade: ¿Qué rayos?

¿?: ¿Eso es todo?- dijo como en forma de burla, mientras la Hokage era repelida por una gran corriente de viento, la fuerza no estaba destinada para lastimarla, sino para alejarla un poco, provocando que se estrellara esta con los restos del escritorio destruido anteriormente por ella.

El extraño encapuchado, abrió su mano derecha, para luego verse como empezaba acumularse el aire en aquella área, haciendo totalmente visible, tomando la forma de una katana, la cual empezó a materializarse, Tsunade estaba totalmente sorprendida al ver que aquel ninja, había detenido su ataque sin tocarla, además de que había creado una katana de la nada, esta tenía el mango totalmente negro, no tenía ningún detalle o adorno, su tsuba era de igual manera de color negro, lo que mas destacaba era el filo que tenia este que podía notarse con tan solo verle, al tenerla en las manos la hokage intentaba pararse pues pensaba que venía un ataque hacia ella, pero algo sorprendente paso pues el ninja la esgrimió con fuerza, dando una especie de corte hacia atrás sin cambiar su posición, al hacer esto creo una poderosa ráfaga de viento la cual se dirigió directo hacia la puerta, la cual fue hecha pedazo por tal ataque, para luego verse como unos anbus estaban heridos fuera del despacho.

¿?: No teman, no están muertos- dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa.

Shizune: ¿Naruto?- dijo confundida la kunoichi, saliendo de su shock , el cual era causada al creer que ese sujeto misterioso era quien ella pensaba.

Tsunade: ¿Nani?- dijo la Godaime, quien ya se encontraba de pie y entro como en una especie de Shock al escuchar las palabras de Shizune.

¿Naruto?: Hace mucho que no me llaman así…-dijo para luego verse como su katana desaparecía y disparándose en el despacho como un fuerte viento, que provoco que Shizune y Tsunade cayeran al suelo por la onda expansiva que provoco al esfumarse la espada.

Tsunade: ¿En verdad eres naruto?

¿Naruto?: No me llamen así, mi nombre es…-decía mientras una especie de tornado le rodeaba y empezaba a desaparecer de arriba hacia abajo, como lo habia hecho su arma anteriormente.

¿Naruto?: Viento…- solo eso dijo para luego desaparecer por completo, no causo un fuerte viento como su espada, solamente las kunoichis como una suave brisa pasaba entre ellas.

**Jiji, espero que les haya gustado, quiero informar a quien leea esto, que en el próximo capítulo, será una especie de recuerdo, en el cual se ve como naruto llega al país del remolino donde se encuentra la mansión, antes de irme y despidirme les dejo con las siguientes interrogantes: ¿Quién es viento? ¿En verdad es naruto? Jamás lo afirmo ni lo negó, todo esto será respondido en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS DE EL PAIS DEL REMOLINO**

Un muchacho de unos aproximados 12 años de edad se encontraba sentado en un tronco frente de una fogata, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía un largo pelo castaño el cual le llegaba tocar hasta los hombros, su piel era morena y vestía con un yukata que era de color completamente negro, en su mirada se mostraba un poco de preocupación, pero de repente desapareció al sentir una suave brisa de viento, para luego ver como alguien se encontraba en frente de el.

¿?: Al fin llegaste, me tenías preocupado...-dijo el muchacho.

Viento: ¿Preocupado? Me extraña de ti Makoto- decía mientras se con ambas manos bajaba su capucha descubriendo su rostro.

Sus ojos eran azules, tenía la mayor parte del cabello rubio, pero las puntas del pelo estaban de color naranja, en su cara tenía 3 marcas como de gato en el rostro, su cara se veía muy seria, la cual parecía mostrar gran frialdad.

Makoto: Naruto Nii-San, fuiste a tu antigua aldea y quieres que no esté preocupado, se supone que fuiste desterrado de ahí- dijo el castaño, mientras se levantaba y le miraba seriamente como si le estuviera regañando.

Viento (Naruto): Calma Makoto, además sabes que no me gusta que me hables por mi nombre verdadero- decía mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando un poco del anterior naruto, pero no se podía negar que había madurado bastante.

Makoto: Yare, yare, ¿Qué hare contigo? – decía mientras levantaba ambos brazos y giraba la cabeza como si estuviera negando.

Viento (Naruto): De cualquier manera, creo que debo ser más considerado contigo, después de todo debo estar agradecido de tener tu compañía- decía con gran sinceridad

Makoto: Eso Nii-san debes valorarme más-decía el chico mientras tomaba asiendo de nuevo en aquel tronco.

Viento (Naruto): A todo esto, yo nunca te dije a donde iría a Konoha, usaste ese jutsu ¿cierto?- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándole un enorme chichon y a acto seguido se volvía a sentar.

Makoto: Itai! Itai! –decía quejándose el niño, mientras se acariciaba su cabeza.

Viento (Naruto): Uff en fin

Makoto: Eso me dolió, me pegas aun después todo lo que hice por ti Nii-san

Viento ( Naruto): Tienes razón, aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí…-decía naruto, mientras empezaba a recordar los sucesos que pasaron hace 6 años aproximadamente.

**FLASH BACK COMIENZO DEL VERDADERO CAPITULO: **

Un muchacho de unos aproximados 12 años de edad, saltaba de árbol a árbol, habían pasado unas 2 semanas del destierro del chico y ya se le había acabado todas las provisiones, tenía unos 3 días sin comer, después de haber pasado aquellas semanas desde su destierro, había recobrado su ánimo pero estaba de mal humor, pues no había comido nada en aquellos días.

Naruto: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- decía el joven ninja, mientras seguía saltando de árbol a árbol.

Naruto: A quien se le ocurre hacer una carta y decirme de una tal mansión, sin decirme en qué país está ubicada y ahora que recuerdo, ero-sennin jamás me dio ningún pergamino, rayos!- decía infantilmente, pero al mencionar a su sensei, su mirada se entristeció.

Después de unos minutos se paro en una de las ramas de un árbol y saco la carta que le habían dado, la cual guardaba pues pensaba atesorarla para siempre, quería volver a leerla pues pensaba que algo se le pudo haber pasado de alto, la comenzó a leer una y otra vez pero no encontraba nada, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y guardarla, noto como una mancha en la carta la cual retiro con gran cuidado para no romper o maltratar la carta, viendo como algo estaba escrito en letras muy pequeñas que era difícil de leer.

_" Por favor leer el reverso de la carta"_

Naruto: ¿Nani?¿ Porque no lo pensé antes?- comento para luego voltear la carta, viendo algo estaba escrito atrás.

"_Lo siento Naruto, estaba a punto de entregar la carta pero quisieron leerla antes para que se aseguraran que no había olvidado algo y al parecer eso fue jejeje, tengo que decirte unas indicaciones._

_1-La mansión se encuentra en el país del remolino._

_2- en cuanto el pergamino para desactivar el genjutsu que la protege, este lo tiene gamabunta, creo que a este punto ya tienes el pacto de gamma, al invocarlo el te daré el pergamino y también un mapa que te guiara para llegar al país y te mostrara la ubicación exacta de la mansión._

_3- Naruto aquí me despido de ti para siempre, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, siento tener que sellar el bijuu en ti, algo mas, tu madre debe seguir viva o es lo que espero, ese era un detalle que se me había olvidado en verdad soy un descuidado, espero que no lo heredes eso de mi."_

El uzumaki, tan solamente guardo la carta entre sus ropas y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de de sus ojos, ahora sabía que su madre podría estar viva, algo que en verdad lo hacía sentir bien y le daba ganas de seguir.

Naruto: En verdad eres mi padre…estoy orgulloso de ser tu Hijo- decía mientras levantaba el puño en alto y seguía con su recorrido.

Aun no tenia que invocar a gamabunta, el lugar no era el apropiado para invocarlo. Después de un tiempo de recorrer una larga distancia, se encontraba en un lago, habían pasado 5 horas desde que había leído la segunda parte de la carta de su padre, se encontraba en rio, el área era muy extensa e invocar al gran jefe sapo en aquel lugar no traería problemas.

Naruto: Este es un buen lugar- al decir esto mordió su dedo pulgar, para hacer que brotara un poco de sangre y comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano.

Naruto: Kuchiyose No Jutsu!- cuando termino de hacer sellos de manos, coloco su mano sobre el suelo provocando que un extraño sello apareciera y inesperadamente apareciera una nube de humo , al dispersarse se apreciaba como un gran sapo había aparecido, encima de él se encontraba naruto, quien ya se encontraba emocionado al estar un paso más cerca de ver a su madre, pues él pensaba firmemente que ella se encontraba en la mansión.

Naruto: ¿Oye? 

Gamma: Ey! Mocoso para que me invocas en este momento, además no te encuentras en una batalla y a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos? Esto definitivamente no es Konohagakure- comento algo molesto

Naruto: ¿No lo sabes? Al parecer ero-sennin- al decirlo sus palabras reflejaban tristeza

Gamma: ¿Decirme que? Ese pervertido jamás me dice nada de lo que ocurre- hablo con un tono de voz más molesta pero no con el uzumaki sino con Jiraiya.

Naruto: Hace dos semanas fui desterrado de la villa

Gamma: ¿Pero qué rayos? Hace una semana me invoco ese pervertido y no me dijo nada, pero por eso se notaba decaído, ¿pero porque te desterraron?- pregunto algo molesto y con curiosidad

Naruto: Déjame decirte lo que ocurrió…- dijo algo triste, mientras le comenzaba a decir los eventos que habían ocurrido hace dos semanas, gamabunta solo se limitaba a escuchar, mientras quedaba sorprendido con todo lo que le decía.

Gamma: Ya veo¿ y sabes que Minato es tu padre?

Naruto: Así es…

Gamma: Minato antes de que lucháramos contra el Kyubi no Yoko, me dio dos pergaminos, uno contenía el sello para liberar el genjutsu y el otro el mapa- decía para luego abrir su lengua y mostrar dos pergaminos en ella, los cuales le dio a naruto con la lengua.

Naruto: Con que ese son- decía mientras tomaba los pergaminos, los cuales guardo entre sus ropas pues eran de un tamaño compacto.

Gamma: Bueno ya es todo y debo agradecerte, pensando que estaría con esos pergaminos otros 6 años mas hasta que tuvieras los 18 años era algo terrible, jamás me gusto tenerlos en el estomago- decía para luego comenzar a reír

Naruto: Gracias Gamabunta- dijo para despedirse de gamabunta y este al escuchar las palabras tan solo le contestaba con " de nada" y desaparecía en una nube de humo, provocando que naruto cayera al suelo desde la gran altura al no encontrarse gamabunta.

Tan solo al caer se quejo un poco para luego seguir su camino hacia la mansión uzumaki, sabía que sería un largo recorrido, calculando desde su posición actual seria unos dos días en llegar, pues sin saberlo se había acercado bastante a aquel país, como si su instinto uzumaki le guiara hacia la tierra de su clan, solo se detenía unas dos horas para descansar puesto que ni en la noche descansaba y quería más que todo llegar a la mansión para comer algo pues tenía días sin probar algo delicioso, aunque sobrevivía tomando un poco de agua de los ríos que encontraba.

Naruto: Por fin llegue ¿pero qué rayos? Este lugar esta… desolado- comento para sí mismo, pues no se veía a nadie por los alrededores, además de que toda construcción estaba destruida, pero luego pensó que tal vez la mansión gracias al genjutsu se encontraba oculta y no tuvo el mismo destino, fue hacia el área exacta que marcaba el mapa y vio que no había nada, esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer funcionara.

Naruto: Es hora de ver el legado que me dejaron mis padres- tan solo eso dijo para sacar entre sus ropas el pergamino que guardaba del sello para desactivar el genjutsu.

Sin perder el tiempo lo abrió completamente el pergamino, viendo extrañas escrituras en el, pero lo que más resaltaba era un sello que estaba en el centro, lo miro unos cuantos minutos le costaba comprender lo que debía hacer, pero cuando se puso a pensar la repuesta llego por sí sola, ya todo estaba más claro que el agua, tan solo mordió su dedo pulgar para brotar la sangre y luego de eso con su sangre trazo una línea diagonal en el sello, esto provoco que empezara a brillar intensamente, al ver esto una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro pues lo había descubierto, en ese momento, una niebla muy espesa comenzó aparecer, fue a tal punto que ya no pudo ver nada, había perdido la conciencia.

¿?: Ya despertaste- decía un chico que tenía una edad aproximaba de unos 6 años, quien vestía con un kimono totalmente blanco.

Naruto comenzaba a despertar y escucho una voz, al abrir los ojos se encontraba acostado en una elegante habitación, sobre una cama que era muy relajante pues su colchón era muy suave y blando de igual manera que era aquella almohada, rápidamente se levanto de la cama, quedando sentado aun con las piernas debajo de las sabanas, mientras estaba un poco confundido, pero pudo notar alguien frente , a un niño de una edad de 6 o 7 años aproximada, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran verdes.

Naruto: ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto al niño que se encontraba en frente de el un poco confundido y desconcertado.-

¿?: Donde mas, en la aldea del remolino- comento con tal tranquilidad, mientras se acercaba al uzumaki

Naruto: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Makoto Uzumaki- dijo presentándose

Naruto: ¿Uzumaki?- pregunto confundido.

Makoto: Así es soy de tu clan, para ser exacto soy un familiar tuyo, creo que primo hermano o eso creo, pero mis padres murieron al nacer apenas yo, por eso estuve bajo el cuidado de Oka-san o mejor ¿debería referirme a ella como Kushina-San? porque creo que puede llegarte a molestarte- hablaba un poco nervioso al estar en frente a naruto.

Naruto: No te preocupes llámala como quieras, pero espera, ¿ella está aquí?- pregunto con gran alegría al pensar que su madre podría estar cerca.

Makoto: Lo siento pero ella tuvo que marcharse hace unos 5 meses aproximados- dijo para mostrarse un poco triste.

Naruto: ¿Sabes a donde fue?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al pequeño.

Makoto: Lo siento no tengo idea tampoco- respondió reflejando tristeza en sus palabras

Naruto: _"Por lo menos se que ella está viva" _Oye ¿Makoto? Dijiste que la aldea del remolino ¿cierto?

Makoto: Así es ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado

Naruto: Pero yo solo vi construcciones destruidas, como si hubieran arrasado con el país- dijo pues estaba muy curioso

Makoto: Veamos, se me explico un poco sobre esto, al parecer la aldea esta digamos en otro plano de la existencia, por ejemplo tu normalmente estas en el plano 1, en el cual en esta zona solo se ven destrozos, pero en el plano 2 se encuentra la aldea del remolino, lo que tu veías en el plano uno era un genjutsu para no levantar sospechas, la aldea se encuentra en el plano 2 gracias a un ninjutsu de tiempo-espacio diseñado por Minato-San para proteger a la aldea, pues muchos querían destruirlas, esto explica el porqué dicen que la aldea desapareció de la noche a la mañana, pero en verdad se encontraba en otro en el plano 2 , solo se puede acceder al plano dos con la llave que tienes , pero dicen que Minato-san podía lograrlo sin requerirla…- decía una buena explicación, algo que podría ser sorprendente pues se trataba de un niño de 6 años de edad.

Naruto: Que complicado, pero creo que entendí jeje- decía el rubio mientras se pasaba la mano a la nuca, sin preguntar como un niño de aquella edad podía dar tan buena explicación, además de que hablaba con tal madurez.

Makoto: Oka-San dijo que Minato-San te había dejado varios pergaminos de técnica poderosas-

Naruto: ¿En serio? Eso es genial, Makoto como mi Oka-San fue una madre para ti, yo seré un buen nii-san para ti, datebayyo

Makoto: Nii-san!- solo eso dijo para solo darle un buen abrazo a naruto-

Naruto: Bueno basta de las cursilerías, a ver todo lo que me han dejado, creo que empezar un nuevo entrenamiento para mi, ya no podre ser el hokage , pero seré reconocido como el mejor Shinobis que ha existido ese es mi nuevo camino ninja dattebayo, y tu Makoto serás entrenado por mi

Makoto: ¿En serio? Gracias Nii-san

Y así con esto empezó una nueva página para Naruto Uzumaki, grandes Shinobis del remolino le entrenaron diestramente, ganando un gran control en el ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu en lo que antes era pésimo y finalmente en el kenjutsu, después de que le enseñaron todo lo que sabía, empezó a entrenar solo con Makoto, le enseño el rasengan y el kage bunshin, el uzumaki aprendió cada una de las técnicas que le habían heredado sus padres, las de Kushina en gran parte eran de naturaleza viento, mientras que la de su padre eran técnicas katon y raiton, las cuales pudo aprender gracias a que tenia las 3 naturalezas, también logro perfeccionar el hiraishin no jutsu de su padre, bautizándolo con un nuevo nombre de "Kaze wa kami" (Dios del Viento), logro perfeccionar la naturaleza viento que podría controlarlo a su antojo, podía atacar sin mover siquiera un dedo, podría decirse que era de cierta manera igual a la arena de gaara, solo que con unas mejores ventajas, pues al tratarse del aire que siempre le rodea, podría usarlo en cualquier lugar no como gaara que tenía que estar usando una calabaza para cargar su arena, así luego de terminar entrenamiento de 4 años en país del remolino se tuvo que marchar al igual que Makoto, para empezar a hacer fama como Shinobis, claramente prometió no revelar que aun existía la aldea del remolino. Con el tiempo naruto fue conocido como El Ninja del Viento, aun siendo reconocido en konoha nadie sabía que se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Viento (Naruto): Makoto es hora…- decía mientras se levantaba, se colocaba la capucha de nuevo y además una máscara anbu, la cual era de un zorro, para luego acercarse a Makoto y tocarle el hombro.

Makoto: Hai Nii-san- dijo para luego levantarse y sentir la mano de naruto en su hombro, pues eso era necesario para que el Kaze wa kami también funcionara en el.

Viento (Naruto): Visitemos a un viejo amigo…a Sabaku No Gaara…- dijo para luego empezar un tornado rodear a ambos Shinobis, luego fueron desapareciendo de arriba abajo, para al terminar de esfumarse, para solo verse como un fuerte viento pasaba por la fogata, en casos normales eso provocaría que la llama fuera más fuerte pero al ser un poder superior o fuera de lo común la extinguió, sumando aquel lugar en la oscuridad.

**Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y no haya enredado mucho con la historia, jeje bueno espero sus reviews, solo aviso que en el próximo capítulo se mencionaran mas sobre el ninja Viento quien es naruto, algo que solo pocos saben hasta ahora…**


	4. Capitulo 4 Los 5 Elementos

**LOS 5 ELEMENTOS**

La Godaime Hokage se encontraba sentada en una silla, en frente de ella se encontraba un nuevo escritorio pues el anterior había sido destruido gracias a la ira que tenía en aquel momento Tsunade, mantenía un semblante pensativo, mientras recargaba la barbilla en sus manos las cuales se encontraban juntas, le acompañaban los 9 novatos y Sai con sus respectivos senseis (claramente naruto ni Sasuke se encuentran entre ellos, también incluyo a Yamato en los senseis)

Kakashi: ¿Estuvo aquí el Ninja del Viento? ¿Uno de los miembros de los 5 elementos?- pregunto sin saber que tal persona era su antiguo aprendiz Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade: A si es Kakashi- comento sin cambiar su posición.

Sakura: ¿Quién es ese tal Viento? ¿Y que son los 5 elementos?- pregunto con gran curiosidad pues no tenía ni una remota idea de quién era esa persona, la cual era reconocida mundialmente en el mundo Shinobis.

Tsunade: Bien creo que debo explicarles esto antes de que diga lo que tengo que decir, ya que al parecer hay unos que no tienen información sobre el tema- dijo en tono serio, mientras miraba de reojo a cada uno de los presentes.

Sai: Seria mejor si lo digiera Hokage-Sama- comento después de haber estado un largo rato callado.

Tenten: Yo también pienso lo mismo

Tsunade: Bien comenzare, quiero absoluto silencio que estoy a punto habar- dijo para ordenar que ninguno de los presentes hablara mientras ella diera la explicación.

Todos al unisonó: Hai…

Tsunade: Bien comenzare, Los 5 elementos es un grupo formado por 5 Shinobis de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas, Konohagakure No sato, Kumogakure No Sato, Iwagakure No Sato, Sunagakue No Sato y Kirigakure No Sato, nadie sabe quiénes son sus miembros pues siempre permanecen al margen pero cada vez que hacen un movimiento da un gran impacto en el mundo ninja, su origen no está muy claro, pero se dice que tienen apenas 3 años que se formo el grupo, no se sabe la intención de ellos tampoco se tiene cierto si actúan en conjunto invidualmente, lo que está más claro que el agua es que además de ser cada uno perteneciente de una de aquellas aldeas ninja, es que cada miembro representa un elemento o naturaleza del chakra se podría decir, de ahí proveniente el nombre del grupo, se dice que su titulo representa su principal naturaleza, en este caso Viento, puede controlar el Fuuton a su entera disposición, yo fui testigo como el detenía un golpe mío sin quisiera moverse o tocarme, en ese caso los 4 restantes miembros controlan las 4 restantes naturalezas, se podría decir que pueden controlarlo de un amanera similar que el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara lo hace con su arena, pero es claro que sería un nivel superior y más terrible, en verdad no se sabe mucho de ellos, solo lo que le sacaba informar y ahora estoy un poco al tanto de las habilidades de Viento, además quiero informarles que aquel Shinobis que representa a la naturaleza fuuton, es alguien que pertenecía a Konohagakure No Sato, nuestra aldea- con esto termino su extensa explicación, dejando muy impresionados los presentes, hasta los que ya conocían sobre el tema pues jamás sospecharon que Viento provenía de Konoha.

Azuma: Esto es grave, no sabemos si ese Shinobis esta de nuestra parte ni sabemos la intención que tienen los 5 elementos, Hokage-Sama ¿sabe quien podría ser Viento?-dijo dando su opinión sobre el tema.

Neji: Cierto como dice Asuma-Sensei, además tal vez si buscamos en los registros, encontremos a alguien que tenga buenas habilidades con la naturaleza Fuuton o algo parecido

Tsunade: No es necesario, sospecho quien es, no más bien aseguro de quien se trata- dijo dejando a los presentes con la duda de quién podría ser aquel Shinobis tan poderoso.

Kurenai: ¿Quién es Hokage-Sama?- hablo preguntando pues la curiosidad le comía desde adentro.

Tsunade: Viento es…- comenzaba a hablar haciendo que la curiosidad creciera entre los presentes

Todos: "¿Quién será? ¿Acaso lo conoceremos?"- eran las preguntas que pasaban en la mente de todos en aquellos momentos.

Tsunade: Uzumaki Naruto- ante aquellas palabras todos entraron en shock, escuchaban desde hace mucho tiempo noticias de su compañero pero lo más impactante de todo era que el ninja del viento el cual era uno de los más poderosos Shinobis que había existido fuera nadie menos que el Uzumaki que hace 6 años había sido desterrado.

Kakashi: Si eso es cierto, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos Hokage-Sama?- preguntaba seriamente intentado ocultar su asombro.

Sakura: Si ese Baka que mato a mi Sasuke-Kun es el, un gusto será que nos encargue que le matemos- comento haciendo que todos sus compañeros se sorprendieran tal las palabas de la peli rosa.

Shikamaru: Pero que dices Sakura, es naruto de quien hablamos…

Tsunade: Silencio, no quiero que empiecen los conflictos y no quiero nada parecido, naruto es el primero de los 5 elementos que empieza a moverse y se da a conocer, tras esto akatsuki no dudara en reclutarlo, eso sería algo que los haría invencible y si naruto le tiene un resentimiento a la aldea, es posible que la destruirá la aldea, nadie de mostros seriamos capaces de hacerle frente, seriamos en cuestión de segundos destruidos, se que naruto no puede sentir rencor, sino ya hubiera destruido la aldea hoy mismo que apareció, yo ya no me encontraría aquí! Sakura no entiendo tu rencor contra naruto el arriesgo la vida para traer a Sasuke Uchiha, aun no averiguo que paso en ese lugar pero no creo que naruto le asesinara, esto es culpa del consejo ellos traman algo por eso mismo necesitamos que convenzan a naruto de volver necesitamos su ayuda- decía algo exaltada ante las palabras de su aprendiz, mientras les explicaba al mismo tiempo la situación a todos para hacerle entender a todos la delicada situación que en la que se encontraba la aldea

Sakura: ¡Me niego aceptar eso Hokage-Sama! ¡Pero si usted lo ordena lo hare!- decía para luego notarse como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y por ese motivo salió de la habitación con la cabeza abajo.

Kiba: A todo, esto será bueno ver de nuevo a naruto, ¿no es así Akamaru?- decía mientras su fiel compañero Akamaru quien se encontraba a lado suyo, le respondía con un ladrido.

Tsunade: Que bien que te guste Kiba, porque ustedes el equipo 8 como los mejores en rastreo irán en busca de Viento o mejor dicho Naruto, no se confíen es posible que no sea el mismo, esta misión está clasificada como de rango S, ¡confió en ustedes!

Equipo 8: ¡Hai!- dijeron al unisonó incluyendo a su sensei Kurenai

Hinata: "Volveré a ver a mi Naruto-Kun que alegría"-pensaba, mientras su cara se ponía algo roja.

Tsunade: Los demás esperen a mis indicaciones- dijo para luego levantarse de su escritorio, era hora de que Konoha comenzara a moverse.

Todos: ¡Hai!- Respondieron al unisonó, mientras todos se retiraban y el equipo 10 se marchaba para prepararse para su misión.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en Konohagakure, en sunagakure se encontraba Sabaku No Gaara en el techo de la torre del kazekage, cargaba como de costumbre con su calabaza donde cargaba una gran cantidad de arena, se encontraba ahí de pie sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, mientras solo sentía como la arena pasaba junto al aire, luego de eso sintió una suave brisa de viento, la cual era diferente a las demás pues esta no venía con arena.

Gaara: ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía fríamente, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a encapuchado con una máscara de zorro y un castaño que le acompañaba.

Viento (Naruto): ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?- decía permeancia ahí en su posición sin moverse, mientras Makoto permanecía serio.

Gaara: A mí no me llames amigo…- decía mientras comenzaba a corre con dirección al enmascarado, quien ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, mientras gaara se acercaba cada vez más al Shinobis, luego de estar cerca de él , cuando estaba a punto de darle un aparente golpe, se detiene y ambos se dan un gran apretón de manos. (Que pensaban que iban a pelear? Jajá)

Viento (Naruto):¿siempre fuiste tan dramático?- decía mientras tomaba su máscara de zorro y se la retiraba, mientras al mismo tiempo estrechaba la mano de gaara para luego soltarla.

Makoto: Hola Kazekage-Sama- dijo con gran respeto

Gaara: Hola Makoto-San- dijo un poco seco

Viento (Naruto): Ese es el viejo Sabaku No Gaara que conozco de cierta manera me caes mejor así- dijo naruto que no pudo evitar reírse.

Gaara: Lo mismo digo para ti, no te cae aquella actitud fría- dijo para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa la cual desaprecio tiempo después

Viento (Naruto): Debo admitir que hacer buenas bromas jajá- decía mientras empezaba a reír, era en verdad que era él una de las pocas personas que sabían que él era viento y con las cuales podía actuar normalmente sin preocupaciones.

Gaara: A todo esto ¿Qué te trae aquí?-

Viento (Naruto): Di el primer movimiento, visite mi antiguo hogar, creo que los akatsuki se darán cuenta de ello y vendrán buscándome reclutarme, lo más posible es que empiecen a ir por los jinchichurikis, en ese caso ten cuidado, necesito que dejes que Makoto se quede aquí un tiempo, a donde voy es muy peligroso para su nivel actual, aunque tenga el nivel de un jounnin de elite no puedo asegurar su seguridad aunque sé que pronto me será de gran ayuda, después de todo es mi hermano pequeño- comento para luego colocarse de nuevo la máscara de zorro.

Makoto: Te esperare Nii-san no tardes- dijo un poco desanimado

Gaara: Esta bien Naruto…

Luego de cruzar aquellas palabras un tornado empezó a rodear a naruto para luego empezar a desaparecer de arriba abajo, mientras al desaparecer por completo una fuerte brisa pasaba entre Makoto y gaara.

Gaara: Al parecer tiene prisa, vámonos Makoto- solo eso dijo para luego marcharse hacia el interior de la torre hokage.

Mientras tanto a la afueras de Konoha, un equipo de 4 personas incluyendo un perro saltaba de árbol a árbol, Kiba iba montado en Akamaru, mientras que los demás iban saltando simplemente, estaban listos para encontrar a naruto.

Kurenai: Hinata activa tu byakugan

Hinata: Hai...- decía mientras hacia una especie de sello y activaba su byakugan, pero no veía nada extraño en las cercanías.

Akamaru: Guau

Kiba: ¿Sucede algo Akamaru?- le decía a su perro ninja, mientras veía como este empezaba a mover su nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo.

Kurenai: ¿Sucede algo Kiba?

Kiba: Si al parecer hay un olor que detecto Akamaru y ahora que empiezo a concentrarme yo también lo siento, es Naruto

Hinata: Naruto-Kun… esta cerca- dijo tímidamente, mientras cambiaban rumbo hacia la señalada por Kiba.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir saltando de árbol a árbol, bajaron de los arboles hasta el firme suelo, seguido de eso sintieron una fuerte viento que provocaba que los cabellos de los presentes eran movidos bruscamente en la misma dirección al viento, para su asombro al ver al frente se encontraba alguien que vestía con una capa negra y llevaba una máscara anbu de un zorro.

Hinata: ¿Naruto-Kun?- dijo tímidamente, mientras veía como se quitaba la máscara, y se retiraba la capucha confirmando sus sospechas.

Viento (Naruto): Llámame Viento Hinata, pero al parecer te diste cuenta que era yo- dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos al equipo 8.

Kurenai: ¿En verdad eres naruto?

Viento (Naruto): Si soy yo-dijo con un tono un poco más serio que al utilizado con Hinata.

Kiba: Mira Akamaru es Naruto, es muy nostálgico ¿verdad?- dijo alegremente, mientras bajaba de Akamaru para estar de pie.

Shino: Es bueno verte Naruto- decía en un tono un tanto misterioso.

Viento (Naruto): ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Acaso te conozco?

Shino: No es bueno olvidarse de los amigos-dijo mientras una gota estilo anime aparecía en su cabeza.

Viento (Naruto): Bromeaba Aburame, en verdad no han cambiado, Kiba tan energético, Hinata tan Hinata y Shino tan misterioso- decía mientras empezaba reírse.

Kurenai: Porque Hinata no te pudo detectar mediante el byakugan- pregunto confusa

Viento (Naruto): Mi chakra siempre permanece oculto, mi enemigo no puede saber si aun puedo pelear o no, en verdad es algo ventajoso al ahora de infiltrase como el otro día en Konoha- dijo seriamente.

Kiba: Naruto iremos al grano, necesitamos que vengas a Konoha con nosotros, akatsuki intentara reclutarte y en verdad es algo que no queremos, todos nosotros los 9 novatos, siempre esperamos tu regreso.

Viento (Naruto): Eso ya lo sabía, pero no puedo ir ustedes, ni me uniré a akatsuki, no le guardo rencor a Konoha

Kurenai: La Hokage-sama puede hacer que tu destierro se anule, y el consejo al ver tus grandes habilidades y al saber que eres viento no tendrían más que aceptar.

Viento (Naruto): Lo siento Kurenai-Sensei pero no puedo regresar y no le digan a nadie que yo soy Viento, además no quiero meter en problemas a la vieja Tsunade- decía con un tono muy serio.

Hinata: Pero…Naruto-Kun tu sueño…- dijo tímidamente

Viento (Naruto): No te preocupes Hinata, yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki seré el Shinobis mas fuerte y reconocido del todo el mundo ninja y protegeré a todos en este mundo, ese es mi nuevo camino n ninja dattebayo- comento con gran alegría, mientras comenzaba a rodearle un tornado y a desparecer de arriba hacia abajo.

Viento (Naruto): Díganle a Tsunade que estaré en contacto y a Sakura que encontré a mi hermano…-solo eso dijo para terminar para esfumarse por completo dejando a sorprendidos a todos los presentes y dejando a Hinata con un color rojo.

**Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo cuatro, espero que les haya gustado, ¿a qureferíaferia naruto? ¿Encontró a su hermano? ¿Hablaba acaso de Makoto? Muchas dudas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos.**


End file.
